


My PWP zone

by CENHCNME



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Henry, M/M, Top Ben
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CENHCNME/pseuds/CENHCNME
Summary: PWP合集亨受不逆，本亨为主看不懂英文tag看这儿





	1. Henry'paradise

_Henry'paradise_

 

 

 

卧室的门半掩着，Ben侧着脸，新长出来的胡渣蹭在Henry颤抖的项脖上，留下了一片绵密温柔的胡子之吻。他结实的手掌一边陶醉般地游走在爱人宛如丝绸的隆起小腹，一边爱抚着对方贴着大腿根的、正在小心翼翼地拉扯丝袜的手背，无奈地低声嘲笑Henry是个永不知足的小坏蛋。

“要赶不上餐厅的预约了……”Henry被挑逗得哈起了气，白皙的肌肤随着体温的升高变得透出了红润，紧皱着眉头口是心非地抱怨的他分外可爱。他们没日没夜般地抱在一起缠绵，不知过了多久他才想起Ben提出的共进晚宴的事。

“别惦记着这些，看着我的眼睛，然后……想着我，宝贝，”Ben调笑着，把怀中不安分的身躯抱紧了一些，“专心一点。”

爹地一眼就看出这不过是借口罢了。一丝不挂且情欲未褪的Henry眼神里虽然仍透着藏不住的害羞，但却仿佛渴求更多似的扇动着他那湿漉漉的睫毛，装出一脸天真的样子给爹地看的同时情不自禁地把股缝压向爹地新做了入珠的阴茎——回想当Henry像往常一样期待着才归来的Ben给他一次体贴的后入时，却被突然陌生的粗大阴茎把本以为能承受住的自己来回贯穿，这个吓坏了的小宝贝在爹地的怀里爽得先是吃惊抽泣，后来竟然宛如失去意识般地敞开身体主动骑乘。

误会解开的他们不久前才结束了一场大汗淋漓的性爱，不过，洗完澡后代替浪漫高档晚餐的外卖披萨还没顾上吃两口，还正在小口地咀嚼着的Henry就被Ben不但从背后抱离沙发，还被分开了自己弥漫着清新沐浴露香气的洁净大腿开始下流地动起了手。

提前一个半月才能预约到的晚餐泡汤了，爹地连披萨都不给Henry吃完。男孩敞开领口的浴袍沿着漂亮的肩膀滑了下来，潮红的脸显得他眼睛的蓝色宛若无价宝石般剔透，从未干透过的精致下睫毛无精打采地带着泪珠颤抖，可怜兮兮的小脸三分无辜七分诱惑。Henry的翘臀仿佛不听使唤似的隔着衣物往爹地半硬的阴茎上磨蹭，Ben的双唇贴着Henry的耳边低声地说这是勾引。

……是它太翘了！男孩的心里发出一丝无奈的声音，明明只是Ben把他往怀里轻轻一拉，爹地引以为傲的圆润屁股就会像荡妇一样情难自控地往对方散发着强烈雄性荷尔蒙的胯下蹭去。

Henry永远无法估量Ben性爱的癖好极限是有多淫秽，可是这丝毫不动摇Henry对这个男人无条件的着迷。爹地说过，在宝贝男孩的私人小床上侵犯自己最让他兴奋。于是Henry被Ben的双手狠狠地捏了一把走光的粉嫩双乳，接着像宠爱体力不支的公主似的横抱起来，跌跌撞撞抱回了房间，两人可怜的浴袍被甩掉在途中，两具成年男性赤裸的匀称肉体亲密无间。

到底是上辈子的什么修行才让自己与这么温顺的漂亮男孩谈恋爱啊？抱到床上后Ben没有马上开始了火辣的亲热。Henry趁着月色撒着娇钻进爹地的怀里，抓过Ben的大手插进自己柔软的发丝里轻轻抚弄，乖巧得就像一头只能被一个人驯服的疲惫小野兽。

Ben感到既幸运又沮丧，他隐约猜出Henry的委屈，可这位脾气极好的男孩儿绝对不会对自己发脾气。上天知道，Ben宁愿他的乖宝贝Henry像个娇气的公主似的因为一顿晚饭向自己发一轮脾气再好好哄，也绝对比现在一声不哼的状态要好得多。他按照Henry想要的模式揉着对方带着湿气的脑袋，正准备伸出一条胳膊抚慰男孩在月光的照耀下散发着迷人蓝光的身躯时，却被Henry抓住了手，紧紧地扣着五指，赌气般地藏进怀里。

“不准摸。”Henry眯着眼睛，鼻腔里温热的气息喷落在Ben的锁骨上，说话故意像生涩地演戏般不带任何暗示。

Ben低垂着眼帘，专注的眼神凝视着心爱之人凹凸有致的身材，带着色气从宛如粘上碎钻般汗津津的背到饱满干净的脚趾暗暗地窥视个遍。Henry的直觉让他条件反射地绷紧了身体，这一切都被Ben看在眼里，于是Ben试探地问道，“是因为晚饭的缘故让你生我的气了？”

假如Ben觉得Henry是因为欠缺了生活的仪式感而感到失落，那他绝对是大错特错了。

男孩飞快地亲了一口爹地的肩膀，然后慢慢地挪着上半身，额头顶着Ben的胸肌往下滑，让松软还带着些许湿气的刘海在爹地的身上留下一道颇有意味的水光。他难得的用了用力气——稍微显得男子气概的方式，把握出肌肉的手肘顶在了Ben的大腿根上。

“爹地都把我看光了，我还没有仔细观察过它。”

话音刚落，Henry用他小巧的手掌握住着那根连目测恐怕magnum安全套都包不住的粗壮阴茎。他按捺着兴奋的情绪，仍然用一副失落的目光仰望不知道在惊讶还是欣喜的Ben，“它真漂亮……爹地，我想亲它。”Henry轻描淡写地动了动两片湿润的唇瓣，嘴角的弧度跟着狡猾地勾了起来，边说着，修剪整齐的指甲搔刮起满载浓稠精液的两颗深色肉球间的缝隙，先是让俏皮的唇峰贴上外露在包皮外的伞顶，再让灵巧的粉色舌尖像猫科动物舔吃般，不但小心翼翼地舔弄Ben因为听了挑逗情话后不断冒出咸腥前液的马眼，还故意侧着脸让爹地看到自己的一切动作。

“嗯啊……Henry……”Ben揉着头发的手开始加重力度，他粗鲁地用一根手指掰开Henry的嘴角，往湿润的嘴巴里扩充似的摁了摁男孩的下唇，“再吃多一点，乖孩子。”

Henry猛地吞入了整个通红的前端，围绕着整个龟头那圈镶珠让他有了与之前口交截然不同的奇妙快感，上唇下唇都被包在皮内的珠子不断磨蹭，再加上无法吞咽而溢出的唾液作为润滑，Henry的手开始套弄青筋暴起的深色粗大茎身，渐渐勃起的海绵体下的那串排列整齐的入珠难以置信地呈现在Henry的手心里，阴茎皮下突兀的串珠让Henry单手无法握好爹地的阴茎，夸张的粗度宛如情趣性玩具般勾引着贪婪好色的男孩。

这个时候，Ben突然使出一道足以固定Henry后脑勺的力气——爹地挺进着腰，模仿抽送的动作把男孩的嘴巴捅得更大，龟头顺势塞进了Henry的口腔深处。被发烫龟头碾压舌面的可怜宝贝儿细细地呜咽了一声，被生理泪水覆盖的双眸眼巴巴地盯着Affleck先生脸上戏谑的笑容。

无论Henry多么努力，他还是比不上爹地成熟的操控。他甘甜小嘴的使用权还未发挥到多少，就被Affleck先生强行收回——

“嗯啊啊啊——”Henry喊不出一句完整的话，他呛出的眼泪模糊了他的视线，趴在床上唯独手臂发出作用支撑起肩膀吞咽着爹地硕大的阳具，浑圆粗糙的囊袋拍打着他丰润的光滑下巴，嘴角流下晶莹的液体却让他看上去像个永不满足的馋嘴小家伙。

“那么想要它吗？”Ben像安抚猫咪似的捏着Henry紧张的后颈做出放松的动作，“可是，宝贝完全吃不下呢，上面的小嘴可要比下面的小嘴差劲多了。”接着，狠心的爹地提起完全勃起的阳具，在Henry舔的起劲的瞬间完全抽出——Henry充满欲望的湖蓝瞳孔里半是吃惊，半是失落，顺着唾液黏连的银丝依依不舍地退出后，才看清Affleck先生完整的阴茎，这根深深吸引自己的大家伙勃起后竟然粗大得让他从害怕悄悄变得无比期待。

Ben拉起他的宝贝男孩深吻了两遍，确认让Henry感受到来自自己的万分宠爱后，趁着男孩脸红之际用力地揉起两片雪白的臀瓣，下流地循循善诱，“把屁股转过来，让爹地看看你的小穴有多湿了。”

“已经湿透了……想爹地马上插进来……”Henry听话地抓过身，抓起身边的一个枕头紧紧地垫在身下，害羞却主动地抬起屁股张开大腿让爹地看得更清楚。他饥渴得想要爹地的大阴茎再次进入自己的体内，也知道讨好Affleck先生的唯一方法是当个顺从爹地主意的好孩子。

“我们来做个游戏，亲爱的。”Ben抓紧肥美的大腿，结实的手臂轻松地把Henry整个人的重心扑向自己。宝贝儿扑面而来的温恬香气无一刻不妨碍他的思考，Ben干脆带着胡渣在Henry平滑的肩上蹭到满意，才开口说道，“如果Henry够乖不碰自己的阴茎，那爹地就射在里面当做奖励，好不？”

Henry连连点了点头。他被整个人抱起，差点失去重心的他只好扔掉救命稻草枕头，转而抓住了爹地有着充分安全感的手臂——Ben从背后找了一个绝好的角度后入，这个角度让Henry低头就看见自己半勃阴茎下早已扩张得不成样子的殷红肉穴不可思议地被形状完美的阳物侵犯，他一眼瞥到充血大龟头顶端滑出潺潺液体的凹槽，还没看够就被插入的快感拉回思绪——接着他顺势恶作剧般紧紧地吸住那圈入了完美琥珀珠子的前端悄悄享受，还没舒服几秒就被爹地托起屁股抖了几下，一种熟悉的仿佛被抱起来催尿的羞耻感让他放下防备，瞬间就被伺机把粗长得使人兴奋无比的茎身往更里面插。

从上往下观赏到自己被插的同时，Henry的注意力更是放在Affleck先生茎身包皮内那道的那道整齐的入珠上，比伞顶那圈珠子稍大的天然石头整齐地从龟头到两颗睾丸间连成一道凹凸不一的串珠，只有Ben完全勃起时才让Henry有机会好好细看。美妙又带着奇异快感的阴茎，不急不忙地一寸寸顶入男孩湿软水多的穴口，Henry的小肉穴马上就被刺激得连连喷射出大量淫液，新鲜的阴茎加上新奇的操法把他的圆洞硬是拉出一道，变成与水滴相似的形状，让他不由得想起了科幻B级片里经常描写的龙的阴茎……

爹地实在是太大了……Ben也被吸得太过紧致，他不由得用食指轻轻抠弄Henry紧紧箍着阳具却照样汁水四射的穴口，意图带出更多的空间好让自己完全拥有他的男孩。

“你流了好多水……多汁得像个女人似的，Henry。”不但Henry的腿间湿得一塌糊涂就连Affleck先生的大腿也被完全打湿了。不让爹地失望的乖孩子放松腹部的力气，在身后人的调教下找到最适合的位置慢慢放下屁股，终于让爹地全部插进他的温热濡湿的穴里了。弹性十足的暖和肠道隔着一层包皮含紧了比青筋还富有充实感的琥珀珠子，甚至随着Ben的呼吸有一种微妙的滑动快感，Henry爽到瞪大了眼睛开始失控——Affleck先生的手也从腿根转移到男孩不容忽视的、仿佛正处于全盛哺乳期般丰满的美乳，大手搓揉奶肉的同时指尖摩挲跟随快感挺立饱满的乳尖，此时的Henry像摇着尾巴享受性爱的母狗似的晃动自己的屁股，微启的双唇发出妩媚引诱的呻吟，难以置信的是男孩信守承诺没有朋友的阴茎竟然坚毅地挺立着（尽管尺寸和颜色远远不及爹地），还用红润的睾丸倔强地敲拍身下爹地深褐色的两颗饱含精液一起晃动的囊袋。

可为什么Affleck先生一点射精的迹象也没有……Henry插得快要失去意识了，他几乎要像过度性爱般翻着白眼嘴边淌水，胸部也快要被爹地揉大了足足一个罩杯似的。“好难受呜呜……好想射精……呜呜爹地……我好想射精哦……”Henry抽泣着直白地求饶，他的胸部涨得像快要喷奶一般难受，高昂的阴茎也得不到一丝一毫的慰藉。虽然他明白爹地是为了更爱他才做了价格高昂的入珠操他，但Affleck先生坚挺的能力却并没有因为性器先天条件过于完美而削弱一些。

“那就射出来，射到你的肚皮上去。”Ben躺下了一点，这个举动几乎让Henry完全的朝上，男孩儿的阴茎贴着自己白里透红的腹肌摩擦，快感流窜的颤动身体硬是射不出一滴液体。

“插太多了……好奇怪，完全射不出来……”Henry的腹部涨得不得了，他仿佛感到爹地的大阴茎顶着自己的小腹，甚至能顶成一块像受孕似的小小凸起。

“乖孩子……”Ben哄着他，自制力是他离开了汁水横流的肉穴半寸——

Henry像得到奖励的乖宝贝一样，立即在他的眼皮底下绷紧脚趾低声呻吟着射出一道稀薄的白浊，连乳房的下般侧也沾上与奶味同样浓郁的薄精。“好舒服……爹地……好舒服啊……”男孩含着眼泪侧过脸以温情的亲吻代替满腔感激。

“那轮到爹地咯？”Ben假装征求Henry的意见，单手抬起宝贝的一条白皙长腿，让Henry看得清楚的时刻把正在缓缓流水的肉穴顿时插得淫水四溅。射精的快感仍未褪去，Henry被快速的抽插带来的汹涌快感席卷全身，丰腴的胸部跟着Affleck的套弄甩动，变得朱红的成熟乳尖宛如成人片的艳妇。

“求求您，射在里面吧……爹地的精液全部射给我……！”Henry放荡地叫喊着，最终Ben不得不退出几寸才足够让充沛强劲的精液填满男孩的肠道，被操松的肉壁像夹不紧似的把大股的精液和Affleck的阴茎滑出肠道，这一刻Henry比爹地还担心地主动用小巧的手指摸匀外翻穴口周围的精液后，再带上仍然硬得要命的大家伙恋恋不舍地重新插回自己熟烂的小穴。

“坏男孩，以后没有了大阴茎怎么办，你到底是爱我，还是爱被我干呢。”Ben明知自己问的是一个模棱两可的问题，他接着放肆地说到，“难道就算被壮汉在街边当众强奸，或只要对方有大阴茎也没关系？还是只要寻欢洞伸出一根大家伙，你就会下贱地不顾一切在公厕撕烂湿透的内裤张开小穴呢？”

“不是……呜呜……我爱你……我只爱爹地呀……”Henry急得直直地滑下了眼泪，他被插得快要昏迷在爹地怀里，心里却害怕爹地因为自己不说话而不爱自己了。“我只要Affleck先生操我……我只要爹地……”他解释着，被大片白浊流过的红润穴口被Ben惩罚般地用龟头反复戳玩，“被这样……求求你……不行了……”

“怎么不行了。”

“我会尿的，我会尿的……呜呜……”失去约束的小腹让Henry的精神不得不集中在自己的阴茎上，但他依旧射不出什么来。也许把自己弄到在床上失禁是Affleck先生惩罚他的目的，但事实三十多岁的自己内心底线不允许自己像个小屁孩那样尿床，双腿被干到发软的他不靠爹地的搀扶是无法走到洗手间的……

“尿出来，男孩。”Ben抓过疲惫得没有力气的Henry，重新插进男孩小穴几寸的阴茎猛地碾压到肠道浅处的G点的时候，Henry在他的身前用发抖的抽泣声和尿液沾湿的声音告诉自己，他心爱的宝贝男孩尿床了。

Ben探头看见Henry身前洁白的床单被一滩金黄的水迹弄脏，男孩用尽最后一丝力气扑进自己的怀里，双臂夹着胸乳努力不让爹地看到自己窘迫的小脸。

Henry一脸倦容地趴在Ben的身上，连续的性交不比他参加剧烈运动轻松。“我不想睡到那片弄脏的地方上……”他委屈地撒着娇，默默地等待Ben的安慰。

“那就抱着爹地睡。”Ben把他抱到身边，贴心地换了位置，“爹地爱你，但你是个坏孩子，得不到教训就乱来的坏孩子。”

当Ben话音落下时，怀里的漂亮人儿早已睡着了。爹地只好溺爱地亲亲他的额头，无可奈何地睡在Henry留下的那片水迹上。

 

 

end


	2. 备孕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***双性Henry

Ben回到家的时候已经很晚了。他轻轻地带上了房门，室内温暖的气氛驱散挂着的外套上残雪的寒冷，然而在他正打算迅速洗漱的时候，床上裹着几层厚棉被的爱人似乎被他无意的喘气声惊醒。

“亲爱的？”Henry睁开惺忪的睡眼，声控台灯在他柔和的语气中渐渐变亮，“你回来了？怎么这么晚……”Henry内心深处的教养不允许自己粗鲁地对丈夫说话，实际上性格温顺的人妻当然也不会责怪心爱的Ben Affleck，只是前几天才商量好要努力备孕，性事还没开始过几次就似乎被爱人抛在了脑后，Henry心里难免有些纳闷。

他们的婚结就比较晚，近些年来一直丁克的二人，竟然在圣诞夜里，窝在沙发看完一个电影便达成想要孩子的共识。前段时间的忙里抽闲下的身体检查过后，Henry虽然知道自己的体质没有什么大问题，但毕竟他早就过了而立之年，在这方面难免有些力不从心。年长的Affleck却并不担心自身的问题，可是他本来就一直责怪自己因为工作而缺少对全职太太的陪伴，现在随着新电影的计划步步逼近，更多需要专注力的工作让他越来越忙不过来。

Ben犹豫了几秒，在Henry充满感染力的微笑下还是决定挪到床边，先给落寞的爱人一个草率的拥抱。

“假如天气不那么冷，我们也许可以一起再洗个澡。”Ben暧昧地亲吻着Henry的睡衣敞开下暖和的锁骨，在感受爱人恬静的爱护同时努力地忽略自己身上突兀的气味。不得不说，把脸埋进熟妻怀里是一件很解压的乐事，等到Henry俏皮地拍拍自己的后背时，Ben才觉悟自己刚才快睡着了。“等着，宝贝，爹地马上回来。”Affleck先生做了一个九十年代式的老派眨眼，宽大的手掌假装不经意划过身下人藏在被子下的腿缝，充满性暗示的动作让Henry霎时间脸红得滚烫。

就在Ben关上浴室门的下一秒，Henry已经整个人在暖洋洋的被窝里软得仿佛一束即将溶化的奶味棉花糖，他无处安放的双手紧紧地攥着睡裤的松紧带，胸部在侧躺的动作下涨得更是明显——好几天前就已经是这样……可是Henry并没有着急把这件事告诉丈夫，他心想，也许只是向往怀孕的自己那点诡异的心理作用罢了。按照营养师的嘱咐，Henry每天进食的碳水化合物与奶类制品是导致他身材走形的关键，尽管“备孕”这个词让他亲口说出来足够了害羞，Henry还是必须把自己的身体好好养成不久后迎来宝宝时需要的状态。更让自己难为情的是，性欲高涨的身体比自己想象中更敏感，Henry洗澡后好几次情不自禁地在浴室的全身镜前大胆地用抬起腿，用完全展现私处的姿势一边爱抚，一边目不转睛地观察阴部；甚至连续几天就算午睡也梦到了自己和Ben在缠绵地做爱的场景……肯定的是，Henry是绝对不可能告密丈夫的，他思索着，内裤却湿到一塌糊涂，于是Henry只好悄悄地仿佛欺骗自己那样连同睡裤一起拉到腿间，以半趴着的姿势张开腿，扯走屁股上的被子，把水流不止耻穴暴露在冰凉的空气，让自己暂时舒服一些。

男人沐浴后只在胯间挂了一件毛巾。Ben的身体没有对低温太过敏感，仅仅擦至半干便冒着水汽急匆匆地出了来。安恬的气氛让他意识到爱人或许已经睡着，他只好蹑手蹑脚地上了床，发现裹得严严实实的Henry竟然露出了半截翘臀。

Ben情不自禁地弯下腰，像挠猫似的抓起Henry的下巴，同时恣意地舔吻冰凉却依然诱人的臀部——这是Henry默认的、唯一一种唤醒对方而不惹宝贝生气的方式，当Ben听见Henry软糯的闷哼时，他就意料到自己成功了一半。

“亲爱的，你湿透了……连床单也。”Ben拉开被褥，轻轻地搓暖的手臂伸进去环抱Henry几乎是赤裸的背肌，带着疼爱的坚定眼神注视着Henry带着水光的幽绿瞳孔，“你等了一晚上对吗？Henry，希望你不要生爹地的气。”

Henry实在等得太累，脸上不由得流露出先前刻意隐瞒的委屈和悲伤。Affleck先生总能一眼看穿自己的心思，但是无论再怎么难过，只要他回到身边安慰自己，Henry的忧伤仿佛在一瞬间之中烟消云散了。“我可是不会生你的气的，Affleck先生。”Henry在Ben的调侃下微微地笑了，他一把拉过故意在力气上谦让的丈夫，让对方的手掌感受胸部涨大的明显变化。“我绝对是怀了……爹地认为呢？”甜心宝贝用一种调皮却充满性意味的语气，小手搭在Ben的手背上一同做出搓揉的动作，变相称赞对方的“某个”长处。

“你就那么想成为母亲。”Ben抬高Henry柔软的腰，配合却爱人主动缠上腰间的腿熟练地脱掉Henry失去作用的内裤，“可是，Henry却放荡得不像是个孩子的好榜样。”

Henry轻轻挺胸，在Ben双唇的亵玩下被舔湿的浅色睡衣透出半硬的乳尖，毛发稀疏的软滑蜜穴难为情地在丈夫结实的腹肌上饥渴地不断磨蹭，两片阴唇内鲜红的嫩肉不知羞耻地带着充沛的汁水把Affleck先生的肉体弄上一片淫靡的水光。

“Ben……呜呜……，”Henry紧皱眉头的脸蛋与颤抖的哭腔让人心疼得不成话，“你就不能快点……快点插进来吗？”

“别哭，我的宝贝……Henry……乖，”Affleck先生鬓角的几撮白发贴上Henry滚烫的脸颊，他仔细地从Henry的下巴开始，认认真真地把宝贝儿的泪水吻掉。他低沉的口吻迷人的在Henry的耳边呼唤着宝贝或者henrie之类的爱称，似乎在忏悔自己工作太忙而疏忽了爱妻的感受，“要好好怀上爹地和你的孩子哦，亲爱的。”

硕大前端挺进的时候Henry几乎快要把嘴唇咬破——随即却微启着嘴巴迎来娇媚的淫叫——他抓住Ben撑在腰侧的粗壮手臂，强忍着爹地一下插进来的疼痛……毕竟Ben的阳具大得惊人，尽管自己的身体早就熟悉过那个尺寸，但是在阴茎黑紫的前端插入后，穴道本能地扩张带来的微疼感，得让Henry诚实地回忆起自己献给爱人的那个难忘的初夜。

“Ben……”Henry顺利地被带进Affleck充满安全感的怀抱，他的腿根被对方的膝盖顶起，软绵绵的阴茎在两人的腹部之间可怜兮兮地半勃着，丝毫没有一点射精的迹象。Henry用越来越甜腻的语气撒着娇向Ben索吻，顺着Ben的吸引慢慢地让对方的阳具完全插进穴内，喜爱的形状再一次把空虚的通道填满，淫水在Ben试探性的抽插下仿佛快要干涸的小溪一样断断续续地流个不断。

Ben像炫耀荷尔蒙似得在未经Henry的同意下托高宝贝的屁股，在宝贝儿惊觉后一边发出妩媚的呻吟声，一边明知故犯地插回最深。

“爹地会捅到子宫的，万一Henry已经怀了……”Henry惊恐地睁大眼睛，像个称职母亲一样下意识地护着自己的小腹，“太深了……要坏掉了。”

体检医生的建议让Henry不禁更加谨慎，但Affleck的魅力却让他难以割舍性爱的快感。也许怀上了只是自己太想要孩子的心理作用而已……Henry默默地想着，在快要分神的边际间被Ben的猛烈射精拉回神绪。

精液是在肉道最里面的位置释放的，宫颈被顶得麻木，阵阵的痹疼使得Henry条件发生般蜷缩起身体，直到他被Ben的额头贴上——那双近在咫尺的唇瓣紧紧地闭着，Ben压抑着粗重的喘息声，当他看到Henry无辜的神情和被生理泪水打湿的睫毛后飞快地湿润了干燥的双唇，然后下意识地深深吻起他最心爱的妻子，待到抱在怀中的身体渐渐放松，他便再次若有所思般地吻了额发与鼻尖。

Henry意料到Ben在里面射得够多了，果然等到丈夫扶着毫不疲惫的阴茎完全退出来时，一滩浓厚的白浊紧接着洒在了床单上。高潮后的快感挽留着Henry的注意力，让抛弃羞耻的他支起大腿，被浸湿的耻毛捋成一小团，露在下面的阴唇挂满了丈夫精液，伴随着呼吸自然张合的扩开穴口。

“Ben……Ben！”

在Henry的陶醉之间，Ben举起Henry的双腿，示意被拉到床上躺平的对方小心翼翼地把膝盖抱到胸前。

“不要舔……不要了！Ben，我不要了……”Henry不是怕脏，也不怕给自己舔阴的丈夫过后的索吻。可是Ben知道他的备孕期的身体极度敏感，随时来临的潮吹不仅会喷得丈夫满脸淫水，然后还得让Henry陷入极度的耻辱感里。

可是为什么自己却乖乖听话地把膝盖抱起来呢？

Ben的舌尖轻描淡写地拨弄Henry阴核尖端的敏感带，淫秽的嗫声惹得Henry好奇的眼睛不敢进一步探近，胀大的肉唇在挑逗下越发红肿，明显跟随脉搏跳动似得在丢脸地剧烈抖动。

“爹地……呜哇——”Henry在潮喷的瞬间捂住了双眼。他实在不能直视跟荡妇没有两样的自己，他敏感的身体在Affleck的调教下强行卸下了矜持的外壳，爹地脸上被喷溅而成的透明液体甚至让他得寸进尺般的进行妄想。Henry深呼吸了一口气，即使Ben把他的腿并拢上放到一边后，被充满性爱痕迹的阴穴却仍然露在大腿间，厚厚的阴唇毫不顾忌地肿胀着，仿佛暗示着丈夫，可以从后面抱着他再操一遍。

Henry翻过身，留个Ben一个自以为冷漠的后背。紧接着，他的小腹内突然燃起一点异样的发烫，思索半秒后他才发觉那可能是自己酝酿了一晚上才来袭的尿意。医生说过假如怀孕了膀胱就会被压迫而必须频繁上洗手间……即使现在Henry十分把握这不过是性爱后的快感作祟，他还是一丝莫名的兴奋。

“Henry……”高大如熊的身躯仿佛捕猎似的，从后面慢慢地扑向对方。Ben的大腿顶在Henry后穴持续肿大的阴唇上，不安分的手掌暗示性地拍打爱人丰满的臀肉，“我知道你喜欢这样……你明明喜欢爹地把你舔到潮吹……”

情色的字眼从贴在耳边的唇齿间传来，Henry的心思却没有放在Ben刚才放肆的行为上。“Henry要上厕所……好难受……”

“嗯？”

Ben顿了一下，在Henry爬起床的瞬间一股淡黄的尿液流过手心。

“啊啊，我没忍住……”

Henry难堪得弓起腰逃进浴室。他扶着墙壁面对着马桶，屏息呼吸正打算爽快解决问题时，却发现没有尿出一滴来。

怎么回事，刚刚快在床上失禁了，现在膀胱却像被什么东西压着似的，尽管Henry不顾颜面地把腿张开得更大，可是小腹除了轻微酸疼以外，被剥开包皮露出粉色前端的龟头却没有液体流出的迹象。

“Ben……帮帮我，你是不是射得太多了……”

Henry像兔子一样可怜地向丈夫投去求助的目光。于是Ben只能体贴地蹲下，分开两片紧致的臀肉，试图从后穴解决问题。

“爹地……在干什么呀……”

Henry慢慢地感到后穴的指头浅浅地插进两个关节，直到某个点的时刻，他仿佛像被电击一样刺激地向前踉跄了一步。

“乖孩子，连肛毛也除干净了。”Ben明知故问，同时不断按弄Henry后穴浅层的前列腺，“尿出来，Henry，你里面也肿了。”

“呜呜……”

Henry知道丈夫的方法一定能奏效——谁让Affleck是年长十一岁经验丰富的爹地。但是他并没有意识到另类的快感竟然如此强烈，一大波金黄的尿液喷涌而出，在洁白的马桶和地板上四溅，强烈得甚至要让毫无招架之力的Henry把一条腿架在马桶圈上才能勉强站稳。

令人感到欣慰的是，Ben并没有让Henry陷入窘迫的困境。丈夫圈起宝贝软掉的腰肢，在Henry快要羞得瘫倒的时候用力地拥抱着对方，并且在红透的耳际献上Affleck专属的温情安慰。

“我们抽个时间去检查吧……孕检，”Henry牵着Ben的手，不敢直视丈夫过度温柔的目光，“但是我们必须再洗个澡了。”

“我可不介意Henry就这样抱着我睡，”Ben吻着比自己矮半个头的娇妻，“或者正好在洗澡的时候再干一遍。”

丈夫的脚背被自己的尿液浇湿，Henry顺着往上看，Affleck先生的阳具似乎（是因为这个原因？）又硬起来了。

“……你想干什么都行。”


End file.
